


Sports

by intomymindspace (cryswinches)



Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryswinches/pseuds/intomymindspace
Summary: The Great King was always good at sports. He was never good at admitting his feelings.Season: WinterSong: Sports by Beach Bunny
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186154
Kudos: 10





	Sports

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a HQ Creations Secret Santa Event on Tumblr - sorta like a 6 times Oikawa and you start to fall for one another, and the 1 time he does something about it.

**One**

Oikawa sang your name playfully as you handed him packaged milk bread from the vending machine. Taking it from your hands, he gave you a grateful smile.

“Thank you for staying with me ~ you really are my best friend.” He watched as you rolled your eyes at him, before taking the abandoned ice pack and placing it back on his propped ankle. The cold, numbing feeling made him pout.

“Don’t let Iwa-kun catch you saying that, he might get jealous.” He bit into the bread before answering, sighing at the flavor. Despite it not being fresh, he was thankful that you got it for him.

“Thats fine with me. Iwa-chan abandoned me right after helping you bring me here.” You laughed at his empty complaint, sitting on the bed by his feet.

“Well, its not like he has to go back to practice because he’s the ace or anything. Besides,” you shot him a pointed look, making his eyes widen, “you’re the idiot that tried going straight for a jump-float serve without preparing for it. I told you not to do it, but here you are.” Your teasing made him cross his arms as he looked away, shame licking at his cheeks.

“I thought I could do it, okay? It looked easy enough.” Oikawa wanted to add that he was trying to gain more skill, but he stopped himself. You already hounded him enough about overworking himself.

“Maybe I should start calling you Idiotkawa too. I bet Iwa-kun would like that.” His jaw dropped, and he placed his free hand above his heart in fake shock.

“You would never!” You hummed in response.

“Maybe I will.” You sent him a playful grin. “Idiot.” Your new nickname for him made his cheeks flare - no doubt, he thought, because of his embarrassment. Oikawa would never admit it, but he enjoyed the banter the two of you always held. You made him feel normal - like he wasn’t on the pedestal that so many people put him on. Along with Iwaizumi, you had managed to put up with him since elementary school; and for that, he was forever grateful.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot, right?” Before you could respond, the conversation was interrupted by an all-familiar high-pitched voice.

“Tooru-kun! Are you okay?” His girlfriend rushed through the infirmary, immediately grabbing his hand. It was delicate and soft, but her touch did nothing to comfort him. “I heard you hurt yourself!”

“I’m fine, Chiyo-chan. I just sprained my ankle, but our manager has been making sure I’m alright.” You got up, taking the empty milk bread wrapper.

“Really? Will you be okay to play?” He watched as you threw the wrapper away, the look on your face seeming unbothered by his girlfriend’s ignorance of you.

“Uh - no. I’m going to have to take a few weeks off.” Oikawa continued to watch you as you gathered your jacket.

“Ah, I’m so relieved!” Oikawa tried to hide the wince on his face with a charming smile. “That means I’ll finally get you all to myself, right?”

“Right, of course, Chiyo-chan.” Oikawa wasn’t even able to say goodbye as you walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

**Two**

“Are you sure that it’s okay for you to be here?” You asked Oikawa, the two of you sitting on a bench. It was your older sister’s wedding today, and Oikawa was quick to sub in as your date and groomsman after Iwaizumi caught the flu. There were at least two hours before the ceremony actually started, but as one of her bridesmaids, you were there early to get ready.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” You saw the way he raised his eyebrows, almost in confusion at your question.

“Well, to be honest, I just didn’t think that Chiyo-san would be happy with it. That was why I asked if Mattsun could, but then you butted in as you always do and insisted.” He scoffed at your teasing before shrugging.

“I told her, but it shouldn’t matter anyways. You’re my best friend after all, and I happen to like hanging out with you.” You rolled your eyes.

“Thats why I asked Iwa-kun in the first place.”

“Eh! What’s that supposed to mean?” You started laughing at his reaction, making his face go from one that was a bit serious to a smile - one that made your heart skip a beat, not that you noticed.

“ _Mei-chan_ *, who is this handsome boy with you?” Your laughing halted as your wine-aunt waltzed over. “I can’t believe your boyfriend is this cute!” Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed at her assumption - she was a gossiper, after all.

“Oh - no, we aren’t - ”

“You are so kind, thank you. My name is Oikawa Tooru.” You turned to find Oikawa with a charming smile on his lips, and you couldn’t tell if him missing your look of shock was on purpose or not. When your aunt walked away, you pulled on his ear, making Oikawa whine, crying your name.

“Owowowowow! Please spare me!” You huffed, letting him go and folding your arms across your front.

“This is why I wanted to bring Mattsun.”

Later that night, you found yourself browsing the dessert table when Oikawa seemingly apparated to your side.

“Would you like to dance with me?” Your eyebrows furrowed at his question, but he continued before you could say anything.

“Pleaaaaaaaase? Just one dance?” He gave you puppy eyes with his bottom lip puckered out, and you sighed.

“Alright, but just one.” You secretly had been waiting for him to ask you all night, but you ended up telling yourself that he would’ve complained if you rejected him. Before you could count to three, Oikawa dragged you onto the dance floor just as the song that was playing ended. A slower song began to play, the lights dimming.

Without hesitation, Oikawa took both of your hands and placed them on his shoulders before pulling you in close, placing his hands on your waist. You felt your cheeks flush at the feeling of his hands on your body. Was it wrong? Especially because he was just your best friend and had a girlfriend on top of that? You nearly shook your head - no. If it was Iwaizumi or Mattsun in Oikawa’s place, you still would’ve blushed at their touch. As Oikawa pulled you in closer, you continued to tell yourself that.

_*mei means niece in Japanese(?)_

* * *

**Three**

Oikawa had originally expected himself to be a lot more sad. He had expected sobs erupting from his chest, endless tears streaming down his face. However, in actuality, Oikawa felt nothing. As you sat next to him on his living room sofa, a pint of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in your other, all Oikawa could feel was relief and content as the two of your watched the second Star Wars movie of the evening. It was your voice that pulled him out of his thoughts, and his doe eyes met your concerned ones.

“Oikawa-kun? Are you alright?” You reached to pause the movie before returning your attention to him. “You’re not making your stupid commentary. Whats going on?” He sighed, looking down at his hands as he tried to find the right words. You always knew how to read him, and at times like these, Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was thankful or not.

“Chiyo broke up with me after practice today.” He looked up to find you wide-eyed and shocked.

“I’m sorry, she _what_?” Oikawa could tell just by your tone that you were ticked off, but he only shrugged before looking back at the paused screen.

“Something about how I was too obsessed with volleyball. And how I never spent that much time with her because of it.” Once he thought about it, Oikawa felt pretty unbothered. While Chiyo’s words hurt his pride, he feelings seemed rather intact.

“That little… ugh!” He could practically feel you simmering in his peripheral vision, but then you deeply inhaled and exhaled. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I could’ve - ” he only cut you off.

“It’s not that big of a deal, okay?” He turned his head to look at you once more. “To be honest, I’m actually kind-of relieved, even if it’s probably a pretty shitty thing to say.” You placed your ice cream on the coffee table, and scooched to his side of the sofa. Wrapping your arms around his middle, you hugged Oikawa.

“It’s okay to be upset, ‘Kawa.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around you to reciprocate the hug - making his heart feel warm and content.

“Look, I’m really not that upset about it.” You quirked your eyebrow at him, making him roll his eyes. “Okay, my pride has definitely been injured. But I don’t think I’ll cry about it or anything.”

You let out a “hmph” as you retracted from the embrace, your hand lingering on his shoulder. “You’re a really passionate and great guy, ‘Kawa-kun. If she can’t accept that volleyball is a part of who you are, then that’s her loss. Chiyo-san has no idea what she’s missing out on.” Oikawa felt almost energized by your words, and he gave you his signature smile as he waved his hand.

“I guess I’ll always have you, right?” You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, whatever. Idiotkawa.”

This time, he didn’t whine at the nickname - instead, he watched you from the corner of his eye as you unpaused the movie. Oikawa had meant what he said, even if it was a question. You had followed him and Iwaizumi from Kitagawa First to Aoba Johsai - and you had supported them so much that you even took up a love for volleyball as well. He couldn’t help the small, soft smile that rested on his lips. That day, he was certain that he would always have you.

* * *

**Four**

You watched awkwardly as the four boys played rock-paper-scissors to see who would share the guest room with you. While you didn’t mind on who it was with, you knew it was really just an excuse for the guys to see if they could be able to not share a room with Oikawa for the night - which was awful, in their eyes.

“Aha! See, I knew I would win! I can’t trust any of you horny teenage boys with my precious manager-chan!” Iwaizumi, Mattsun, and Makki gave each other blank looks of annoyance at Oikawa’s words.

“She’s our manager too, Oikawa. And we’re all in the same year, unless you suddenly forgot.” Makki said, a smirk on his lips. Iwa made the move to hit the back of Oikawa’s head.

“It’s not like she’s my best friend too, Shittykawa. I think you’re the one I don’t trust to be alone with her.” You couldn’t help but laugh at their antics and insults, making Oikawa pout.

“You all are always so mean to me! I’m just trying to make sure that she feels safe!”

“I’ll be okay guys. Can we just finish the movie? I’m tired as hell but I want to see what happens.”

After the movie, you found yourself surprisingly wide awake - mostly due to the fact that the movie was horror. As you looked through the overnight bag you brought, you paled when you couldn’t find a shirt to change into. You could’ve almost sworn that you had brought a shirt, but you guessed you must have misplaced it back at your home. Walking back into Iwaizumi’s living room, you found the boys laughing maniacally at what appeared to be a photo album - one that included childhood memories.

“Iwa-kun! You didn’t tell us that you had all these embarrassing photos!” Mattsun cackled, making Iwaizumi scoff.

“These are nowhere near as bad as the ones of Oikawa. Look at him!”

“God that outfit! It’s awful. Who dressed you, Oikawa? Your nephew?”

“Hey, Iwa?” The teasing stopped, making Iwaizumi look up at you while Mattsun and Makki went back to browsing the one of many albums.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Do you have a shirt I could borrow? I think I misplaced mine.” He nodded his head, and was about to stand up when Oikawa pulled him down.

“Nonono, you can have one of mine.” Oikawa missed the snickering of the others, but you certainly didn’t.

“Well guys, its already late enough as it is, and we have practice in the morning. I’m heading off to bed.” Iwa shoved Oikawa’s hand off of him, getting up and bidding you all a goodnight. As Mattsun and Makki began to roll their futons out on the living room floor, they waved a goodnight as you quietly followed Oikawa to the guest room - only to just find the bed. The room itself wasn’t very large, and a full-sized bed was resting in one of the corners.

“Iwa-kun didn’t give you a futon?” Oikawa shook his head, looking at you with a sheepish smile on his lips as he handed you an extra volleyball shirt he brought.

“He said there would be one in here, but I guess not. If you’re uncomfortable, I can just go back to the living room and take the couch. You don’t actually have to sleep in the same - ”

“No!” Your hand shot out to stop him from leaving, your fingers lightly gripping the sleeve of his shirt. Your eyes widened at your actions, a light blush setting in on your cheeks. “I mean - its alright. I don’t mind since its you. If you don’t care, that is.” Oikawa’s cheeks pinkened as well, and he rubbed the nape of his neck as he replied.

“Its not a big deal, right? We’ve been sharing beds since we were kids anyways…” His voice trailed off, making you nod.

“Okay.” There was a moment of awkward silence as the two of you just stood there. “Oh, um - let me just change.”

“Oh! Uh yeah, sorry. I’ll turn around.” His eyes widened. “Or I can just leave or something, I don’t - ”

“Its fine! You can just… turn. I won’t take long.” After all, the two of you were best friends. He wouldn’t look, and it wasn’t like the two of you didn’t take baths when you were younger, or go to the beach every summer.

You tried to calm the blush in your cheeks as you quickly slipped out of your shirt and bra, replacing them with his “Way of the Setter” shirt - which completely dwarfed you, going past the shorts you were wearing to sleep.

“I’m, um… done changing.” Oikawa turned around quickly, stuttering as he asked you which side of the bed you wanted. As you slipped under the covers first, making your way to the side closest to the wall, Oikawa turned off the light before fumbling around to find the edge of the bed.

“Aiyah!”

“‘Kawa? Are you okay?“

"Yeah, I’m fine, I just stubbed my toe.”

“Wow.”

You found yourself unable to sleep, staring up at the barely illuminated ceiling. You couldn’t tell if Oikawa was sleeping or not - all you knew was that you couldn’t stop the goosebumps that littered your skin. You had tried slowing your breathing down, counting sheep, and even just willing yourself to knock out - but you couldn’t. Just as you were considering seeing if Oikawa was awake, he whispered your name.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t sleep.” Despite how weird you felt, you couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

“Me neither. I can’t tell if I’m cold or just freaked out by the last movie we watched.” You felt him turn towards you, his soft breaths now hitting your shoulder.

“I told you guys that we should’ve watched Ponyo - but no. Everyone wanted to watch a demon kill people.” He complained, making the both of you laugh softly, before you shivered again. “Um, if you want, I could - we could hug? For like, warmth and stuff.” You were so glad that it was dark, or else he would’ve teased you about going beet red.

“Uh, yeah, we can do that if you want.” You felt movement, and his arm shift to go under the pillows. As you scoot closer to him, you wondered if you were flustered because of the situation or because of Oikawa. As the two of you wrapped your arms around one another, he sighed. Maybe, you thought, it was just because of the situation after all. You’d blush if it were Iwaizumi as well.

“You warmer now?” You let out a small hum, which Oikawa took as a yes.

That night, you drifted off to sleep feeling warm, both inside and out.

* * *

**Five**

“You could always just tell her, you know?” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly as he wiped the remaining sweat off his brow with his towel. He watched as Oikawa’s eyes turned to slits as he watched the boy who was talking to you.

“Tell her what, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Are you being serious right now?”

“What, tell her that the Johzenji captain is a total flirt?” As if on cue, you laughed loudly at something he said, making both the boys roll their eyes in annoyance. “I feel like everyone should know that by now.”

“No, you idiot, your feelings.” Oikawa cocked his brow at his vice captain.

“About Terushima? I mean, he’s very good looking, I won’t lie. I’m sure he’d be very fun to set for as well, but he’s not really my type, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi’s face turned red in anger.

“You - ” he sighed, slapping a hand on his forehead and dragging it down his face. “Never mind, Stupidkawa.”

They stood in silence, continuing to watch as the captain shamelessly flirted with you. You had only been sent across the gym floor to refill some water bottles for the next practice set, but you were distracted when the blonde-haired boy started up a conversation with you. Oikawa couldn’t help but feel the sinking feeling that permeated through his chest, lips frowning in discontent. Did you actually enjoy that tool’s company? Did you see through his intentions? Your eyes never wandered, silently asking for help. He knew it wouldn’t be right to interfere, especially with the smile that was on your face.

Oikawa supposed it was his protective nature of you, after all. You’ve been his best friend since childhood, so of course he was concerned about who talked to you and who you liked. It was only natural, right? He glanced at Iwaizumi, who began talking to Kyoutani on the side. His kouhai was fuming about something else again, making Iwa turn his attention away from watching the captain. However, his eyes widened in shock when the blonde-haired boy moved closer towards you, tucking a piece of hair away from your face.

He grit his teeth in frustration. _What a cheesy, try-hard move to make,_ he thought. You could do way better. Before he could process his own thoughts, Oikawa found himself sauntering over to the two of you, volleyball in one hand, his signature smirk resting on his lips.

“Teru-chan, good to see you’re still your same old self.” He said in his usual sing-song tone.

“Oikawa, I was wondering if you were ever going to come up and say hi. I was just catching up with your manager, I hope you don’t mind.” Terushima smirked back at Oikawa - and he would’ve narrowed his eyes if it weren’t for the spiker’s condescending gaze. It felt like a competition, and Oikawa knew this.

“I do, in fact, mind.” Oikawa’s voice was unwavering and cool as he furthered the distance between you and Terushima, wrapping a protective arm around your shoulder. “Don’t be distracting our manager now, Teru-chan. We might have to send our little Mad-Dog-chan after you to make sure you don’t bite.”

“It was nice seeing you again, gorgeous. You have my number, so let me know if you ever want to hang out.” Terushima left, ignoring Oikawa. He finally let the pout rest on his face as he turned to face you, his hand still resting on your shoulder.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?” He watched as you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at his questions.

“Yes, Kawa-kun, I’m fine. And no, he didn’t make me feel uncomfortable.”

“You have to delete his number, he’s a flirt! You’re only going to get your heart broken.” You stared up at him, mouth ajar, blinking.

“Oikawa… I know that already. He’s actually a pretty nice guy too.” He crossed his arms, letting out a childish ‘hmph!’

“Well, he was distracting you anyways! And its my duty to protect you from playboys like him!” You laughed at his words, reaching up to ruffle his perfect hair.

“Like I said, he’s fun to talk to. I don’t like him or anything, but he does remind me of you.” Oikawa’s jaw dropped as you walked away.

“What is that supposed to mean???” He whined your name, but you only laughed as you ignored him, walking away. Oikawa’s shoulders dropped, and the feeling in his stomach did as well.

Did Terushima really remind you of himself? Oikawa hadn’t talked to any girls since Chiyo broke up with him before summer break, and it was nearly time for the Spring Qualifiers now. He didn’t understand why he felt so bothered by it, even if you were just teasing him.

But, as he kept on watching you, smiling at something Makki said, did he finally understand what Iwaizumi had meant.

* * *

**Six**

The walk home was dead silent, the only sounds coming from your shoes scuffling across the road. Iwaizumi had already parted ways with you guys, just leaving you and Oikawa to walk home. As you walked up your front steps, you turned to find Oikawa with tears in his eyes. You could tell that he was trying his best to keep a straight face, but his lip kept twitching.

You knew he was hurting, and their unexpected loss hurt you deeply as well. Without hesitation, you threw your arms around his shoulders, the tears starting to stream down your face. Oikawa wrapped his arms tightly around your torso, his hands gripping your jacket tightly as he allowed himself to cry once again.

“‘Kawa - ”

“Just shut up, please. I should’ve - ”

“No. Don’t do that to yourself, and don’t do that to us.” You pulled away slightly to look at him as you spoke. “We can’t think about the ‘what if’s,’ and you know that. You all did your best.” His doe eyes were red once more, and seeing him this upset made you feel even worse. As the look on his face turned sour, his eyes left yours.

“Why can’t you just let me wallow in my self pity?“ You couldn’t help but let out a small snort at his untimely humor.

"You’re an idiot, you know that? You’re going to be the best setter the world has ever seen.” He looked up at you with his brown eyes - and for the first time, you couldn’t read them.

“Do you really think that? Or are you stroking my ego?”

“Yes.” He sniffled as he whined your name, a small smile on his lips.

“I really do mean it, ‘Kawa-kun.” Oikawa pulled you back in, embracing you once more.

“You’ve seen me at my prettiest and and at my ugliest.” His voice was soft in your ear - and all you could think about was how hard your heart was pounding in your chest, and how right it felt to be in his arms.

“Sometimes, I feel like you know me better than I know myself.”

* * *

**Seven**

Once again, Oikawa found himself simmering in the corner of the room, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, the maroon turtleneck feeling tight around his neck. Parties were _supposed_ to be his cup of tea - after all, he always loved being the center of attention. But as he glowered at the ash blonde setter that currently held your attention, all he wanted to do was leave. He cursed Ushijima for holding an annual Christmas party - one where he invited most of the high school volleyball players of the region. As he took a sip of the sweet beverage, he found himself wishing that the boy talking to you was himself instead.

On the court, there had always been an unspoken competition between him and Semi. Before Shiratorizawa started using their second-year setter, it was always the battle between captains and setters - in this case, Oikawa was both. Semi was always an intense player, he discovered, who had no problems with dedicating his setting style to showing off his strengths - something Oikawa did as well.

And now, even after both teams lost the ticket to nationals, Oikawa still felt like he was competing. Off the court, Semi was surprising down-to-earth, even as hot-headed as he seemed. But the worst part was how happy you looked talking to him.

It had already been months since he realized his feelings for you - and not once had he ever wanted to admit them to you. He wanted them to die out, to fade, to do something other than stay. You were his best friend after all, and all he could think about was not wanting to lose you. Iwaizumi had hounded him constantly about it as well - the ace had seen through Oikawa’s actions and feelings before he did himself.

_'It would be better if you just told her.’_ Iwaizumi would say, every time he caught Oikawa looking at you for too long. _'It’s easier to let go of feelings after she rejects you, since you’re so convinced that she will.’_

Semi wasn’t flirtatious like Terushima had been. He was cool, attractive, and apparently had a great sense of humor. If Oikawa hadn’t fallen in love with you, he would’ve called you a traitor by now - fraternizing with a member of an enemy team, and their setter no less.

Maybe, it would be easier - but he never did go through with it. _Perhaps_ \- Oikawa thought, as he watched the way your lipstick left light stains on your cup - _he had always loved you_. He just never noticed that he did.

It was only when Shiratorizawa’s stupid Guess Monster held a spring of mistletoe over the two of you did Oikawa nearly burst a blood vessel. Semi’s eyes were wide, and there was a faint blush resting on your cheeks. He watched as the setter rubbed the back of his neck, the tips of his ears turning red. Oikawa couldn’t hear what the two of you were saying, but he was certain that the boy had said “only if you’d like to.”

Much like the previous time, Oikawa found himself moving before this thoughts caught up to his actions. He grabbed your hand, giving Semi a condescending smile as he dragged you away from the pretty setter. He lead you out to the back porch despite your protests and questions.

“‘Kawa, what are you doing?” He knew you were utterly confused, your tone questioning and your eyebrows scrunched. You were also a bit ticked off, making him gulp.

“Could you not talk to every guy who’s on a different team?” His question came out harsher than he intended to, and he saw the way your eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I just - ugh!” Oikawa ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“‘Kawa, are you… jealous?” His eyes widened as he looked into yours.

“No, I’m not! I just don’t think you need to be spending your time with that hot-headed setter! Especially because he’s from Shiratorizawa!” You crossed your arms, mouth ajar.

“Are you being serious right now? Am I suddenly not allowed to socialize with people because they’re dudes? And because they go to a different school?” You scoffed, clearly annoyed by the way he was acting. “You’re supposed to be my friend, Oikawa. Unless you have anything nice to say, I’m going back inside to enjoy the party that - ”

“Its because I’m freaking in love with you, okay?” There was a pregnant pause as the two of you stared at each other, completely silent. Oikawa’s heart was pounding in his chest as he processed the words that came tumbling out of his mouth in an attempt to make you stay. This was certainly not the way he would’ve liked to confess to you, if he ever did plan on it.

“You… what?” Your eyes were wide in shock - there was no way he could take his words back, and he sighed, his shoulders deflating.

“I am jealous okay? It’s because I have feelings for you, and I have for a while.” There was no point in hiding things when it came to you. “I wasn’t going to say anything because I didn’t want to put our friendship on the line, but it looks like I already have.” He chuckled as he spoke, before his eyes widened as he noticed your eyes welling up.

“Idiotkawa, you… _idiot_!” You slapped his chest, making him pout. “This whole time, I’ve been trying to ignore how much I’ve started to like you! And now you confess to me like this? God, I hate you so much.” Oikawa’s breath hitched in his chest.

“You - you like me back?”

“Of course I do, you freaking idiot!”

“I - ” Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh. “I really am an idiot, aren’t I? Come here.” He took one of your hands in his, pulling you as close as possible to him. His other hand rose to cup your jaw, his thumb caressing your cheek.

“Should I call for that red-haired blocker to come with the mistletoe?”

“Just kiss me already, Stupidkawa.” Oikawa smiled - you didn’t need to tell him twice.

* * *

**BONUS**

“Should we check on them?” Makki asked, his eyes wide as he and the other third years looked at the door to Ushijima’s back porch. Tendou came walking over, a sheepish look on his face.

“Ahh, I’m sorry you guys. I didn’t mean any harm in it.” Iwaizumi waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it.” They followed him as he walked to the door, sliding it open. They had all heard loud voices, hoping things didn’t end badly. However, all their jaws dropped as they found you and Oikawa, arms around each other, lips locked. Iwaizumi turned around, his eyes wide - he wasn’t sure if he should be disgusted or proud.

“It looks like they’re doing just fine.”


End file.
